Oh My Death God!
by Ninja Crackers
Summary: I got this idea from Bleach, so give them some credit too. Inuyasha moves in Kagome's house after saying goodbye to the feudal era. What happens when Kikyo comes to him as Death God? The world has yet to know. InuKik
1. Miss Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own IY

Kagome never met Kikyo here. In this story, Kikyo never appeared. So only Inuyasha knows her. Oh yeah and I did get some ideas from Bleach.

* * *

_Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo's grave. He left some flowers there for her. Oh how he wished for her to be by his side again, but now he has Kagome. He regrets not helping her as much as he helped Kagome. He walked over to the hut and sat down, it has been fifty years since Kikyo's death and a week since Naraku's defeat, yet Kagome still hang around them. Every time she looked at him she looked like she wanted to tell his something._

_It was dark and everyone had gone to sleep. He looked around the living room. Kagome made a soft sound. He looked over and checked if she was ok. Kagome sat up and smiled at Inuyasha. "I've been wanting to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" Inuyasha looked at her with a glum face._

_"Will you do something for me?" Kagome asked over her tears. She smiled and opened her mouth, "Would you live with me?"_

_Inuyasha looked surprised, "Sure if it keeps us together." _

_"Thank you so much!" Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek. She hugged him ever so dearly, "Thank you. I really want a friend with me back at home."_

_"Should we go?" Inuyasha asked. _

_"What's going on?" Shippo woke up and rubbed his eyes._

_Sango awoke too, "What are you guys doing?" Miroku sat up too._

_"Inuyasha is going to live with me from now on," Kagome laughed then blushed remembering the peck on the cheek she gave Inuyasha and they weren't even lovers._

_"That's great news, Kagome," Miroku congratulated. _

_"I'll be back," Inuyasha walked out and went in front of Kikyo's grave. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you that way anymore. Nor do I love Kagome that way . . . I think. Please don't get mad." He left with Kagome that night as their friends gave them tearful good byes._

_End of flashback_

That was just six months ago, the decision was quick and unexpected. He had already gotten used the new world. He felt safe with Kagome around. His hair was no longer long. It was short, it looked normal for a guy in that era. Kagome's grandpa have him some food so the dog ears would temporarily disappear.

He plopped down onto his new bed. He had his own room and everything. He saw a black butterfly enter his room. His eyes softened as he relaxed on his bed.

Kikyo came out sitting on his stomach, "Did you miss me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha pushed her off and stood on his bed. Kikyo fell off the bed, hurting her head.

"What's with all the racket?!" Kagome came in angrily with bags under her eyes.

"Don't you see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?" She looked around the room. "Fine, I'll let you pass this time," She walked back to her room.

Kikyo looked at him and explained, "No one can see me except you. Which is quite strange. I didn't know you were able to see spirits. First of all, I am now a Death God. I use konso on the souls who are still wondering around. Or as you can say it more clearly, passing on. I fight hollows too, evil spirits."

"That sounds believable along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" Inuyasha said.

Kikyo caressed his cheek and headed for his mouth.

Inuyasha panicked, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Kikyo stopped, "You're right. I have to go back to work. This is my first day on the job. There is a hollow around here, I just can't -"

There was a loud howl that pierced the air, making Inuyasha and Kikyo jump up. "A hollow!"

"Inuyasha nii chan . . ." Sota crawled to his room. He was badly injured and he looked traumatized. "Hurry and save Kagome nee san . . ."

Kikyo paralyzed Inuyasha, "Don't help, you'll make things worse." Kikyo jumped over Sota and ran to Kagome.

"What?!" Inuyasha tried freeing himself and ran after Kikyo. He grunted and the spell was soon no longer. Kikyo's eyes widened, "How . . ."

Kagome screamed as she felt crushed by the hollow, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ran to her, he tried using his claws to destroy the hollow, but nothing would work. He left his tetsusaiga back at the feudal era by Kagome's orders. "Damn it!"

"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome cried.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kikyo pleaded.

The hollow let Kagome fall into Inuyasha's arms and looked over at Kikyo. The hollow raised his claw and ran it down Kikyo's back. She fell painfully onto the floor. She sat up against the pole. "Inuyasha can you . . .become a soul reaper for me?" She asked weakly.

"What do I do?" Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"Stick my sword into your heart," Kikyo told him she faced her sword's sharp end to his heart.

"What?"

"We don't have enough time. Take half of my powers." Kikyo explained. "Hurry!"

Inuyasha pierced the sword through his heart. He was soon in a death god uniform. He looked back at Kikyo who now wore a white robe, "Hey! I told you to take only half of my powers!"

Inuyasha ignored her and got his Zapata(his new sword) and sliced the hollow's face in half.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in his bed. He didn't know how he got there, but he suddenly remembered Kikyo and the others. "Kagome! Sota!" He ran to the kitchen. 

"Oi! Inuyasha nii chan, a truck plummeted into our wall. Weird that none of us got hurt." Sota told him. Buyo purred in his arms.

"We didn't even wake up!" Kagome sighed and put her hands on her hips.

Grandpa was crying, anime style, "I'm so glad I'm alive!"

_Kikyo must have gone back to soul society or whatever it was called. _Inuyasha put on his uniform and walked to school. He and Kagome walked together as always.

They departed and went on to their own classes. Inuyasha opened the door to the class room and sat down with his new friends.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I heard a truck plummeted into your house last night. Must have been a pain." Koji, Inuyasha's red headed friend laughed.

"So this must be Inuyasha kun."

Inuyasha turned around and saw something he could hardly believe.

* * *

If you guys have seen Bleach, you might know. Like I said earlier, I have also gotten ideas from Bleach so don't credit me too much. 


	2. School

Disclaimer: I do not own IY

Kagome never met Kikyo here. In this story, Kikyo never appeared. So only Inuyasha knows her. Oh yeah and I did get some ideas from Bleach.

* * *

Kikyo looked at his surprised face, she smiled kindly, "So this must be Inuyasha kun?" 

"What the- what are you-" Inuyasha saw Kikyo extend his hand toward him. He read what was written on it and leaned back. _Make a scene and your dead._

"You know each other?" Shinji asked, yet another of Inuyasha's new friends.

"I have never met _him _before, right Inuyasha kun?" Kikyo bowed.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and looked over at his friends then at Kikyo. "I'm going to get acquainted real quick with Ki-this girl," Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

Inuyasha shut the door behind him, "What the- What are you doing here?! I thought you left for this Soul Society thing . . ."

"No I didn't, thanks to you. You took _all _of my powers last night! I only told you to take part of them!"Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest. "Now I can't go back. Meanwhile you have to take my place and become a Death God." Kikyo looked down at the floor below her, _The Kuchiki case is happening all over again. How many years ago was it? _She looked up at Inuyasha's confused face..

"What? No! I can't fight anymore, I only did that to protect Kagome-"

"Who's Kagome?" Kikyo asked, her eyes looked nervous.

"A friend-" Inuyasha began.

"Good," Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. Her cell phone beeped, she quickly got it out and flipped it open. "A hollow's near by. Come on!"

Inuyasha shook his head, no.

"What? Well you owe me!" Kikyo didn't have anymore time and pulled out her glove and put it on. She pressed it onto his head, making his soul fall out.

"What?! I'm out of my own body. How the hell is this happening?!"

She pulled on his hand and went off to the park, "There!"

"Where, I don't see any evil spirits. It's not like I am going to kill any. That's for sure."

A hollow arrived at the scene and was chasing a girl with a chain attached to her chest. The chain had broken off in a certain section.

"If you save this boy's life you will have to be devoted to saving even more lives. It can't be just when you see them you kill them." Kikyo put two of her fingers under her chin.

Suddenly another hollow came out of no where. It came toward Inuyasha's back, but he didn't notice. Inuyasha looked at the floor thinking on what he should do.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kikyo cried.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo on his back. "Wha-" A hollow sunk it's teeth into her skin. Kikyo grunted and fell on her knees.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and striked the hollow with it. He headed for the other chasing the young thirteen year old girl and cracked it's skull. Of course he had to break some of their arms to get to their masks.

"Kikyo!" He ran to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still alive," She tried standing up, but fell back down again. "Just take me to Urahara's. It's just around that corner. Just don't let anyone see us." Kikyo told him.

He picked her up and headed for the little shop. He opened the sliding door and saw Urahara sitting down.

"Take her to that room over there. I'll be there shortly," Urahara went to the other room to get some supplies.

Inuyasha put her on the mat. Urahara came in with medical supplies, "Ururu! Ginta!" The two children came in.

Ururu gasped, "Miss Kikyo! Please exit the room."

The guys went out of the room. Inuyasha leaned on the wall. Urahara suddenly jumped up, "You!"

Inuyasha turned around, "Me?"

"Another Ichigo?" Urahara asked. "Or another Death God?"

"Huh?"

Kikyo slid the door open, "Oi, what are you guys talking about. "

"Miss Kikyo!" Ururu ran up to her. "Are you all better?"

Kikyo smiled, "Yes, of course I am, all thanks to you." She patted her head. "Let's get back to school, Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand walked to school with him.

When they got there, Inuyasha's body was in the infirmary. He quickly slipped in and ran out. "Crap, Kagome is going to be so mad when she finds out that I wasn't in class."

"Hurry, Inuyasha!" Kikyo pulled him to the class room.

"Where have you been? Lunch time has started and-" Kagome turned to Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled, "I'm the new transfer student. Inuyasha here was just showing me around the school." She bowed and picked up the ends of her skirt. Kagome did the same.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kagome ran off with her friends.

When Kagome wasn't looking anymore, Inuyasha and Kikyo went up the roof together. Kikyo looked at the juice box, "How do you drink this?"

Inuyasha stared at her, "You are really stupid."

"A classmate of mine once told me how. She was here once before you know?" She looked at the juice box with curiosity.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You dragged in the hot transfer student. I'm so proud of you." Shinji smiled and elbowed Inuyasha's stomach.

"Kikyo san. I didn't expect you to be here. If you need any help feel free to come to me," Koji went up to him.

"Hey, this guy may look like a dork, but he really is a womanizer." Inuyasha pointed.

"Hey, no fair!" Koji complained. He turned back to Kikyo, "But really if you need any help. Come to me."

Kikyo looked up at him, happily, "Really?! Can you open this for me?"

"Sure," Koji grabbed the juice and slipped in the straw. Inuyasha glared at him, making him back away from Kikyo a bit.

"Thank you so much!" She embraced him in a friendly hug. Koji blushed and thanked Buddha. Inuyasha stood, completely infuriated. To make it worse, Shinji also joined in with the hug.

"I think my friend, Inuyasha, needs a hug too," Shinji laughed.

Kikyo quickly unlocked her hug with them. "I think so too!" She hugged Inuyasha happily.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked, his face all red. Shinji, being crazy as he is, grabbed Inuyasha's arms and put them around Kikyo. "Quit!"

"See that wasn't hard," as soon as Kikyo pulled apart from their hug, Inuyasha started choking the other guys. "Oi, Inuyasha. Juice is good . . ." she sucked on the juice left inside the small box.

Soon, lunch was over and they had to go back to class. Kikyo smiled and had her hands folded neatly on her desk.

Inuyasha leaned near her ear and whispered, "How come everyone can see you now?"

"I'm in a gigai now. It's an artificial human body." Kikyo whispered back.

"Kikyo! Would you mind joining our group?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kikyo snapped her head around and looked at her delightedly. "Oh I'd love to!" She walked over to their desk.

"I'm sorry we didn't ask you to come eat with us during lunch. ehe," Eri swung her feet under her chair.

"Oh don't worry about it," Kikyo scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yes, we didn't tell you, but there was another new student . . . I think that was about two months ago. I wonder were she is," Ayumi put her finger under her chin.

The bell rung. "Oh, it's time to go home, see you!" Yuka ran off with the other girls running close behind. Kikyo waved good bye. She turned to Inuyasha, "I'm going home too!"

"Wait! Where is your home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Does my personal life interest you?" Kikyo asked.

"No!"

"Well then, see you later," Kikyo walked away.

* * *

Later at home . . . 

Inuyasha changed into his long t -shirt and shorts. He walked over to his closet and almost yelled Kikyo's name out loud.

Kikyo looked up at him for a second and then shut the closet door. Inuyasha opened it right back up, "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo looked up at him again, "This is my new home. Like it or not." Kikyo crossed her arms. Her phone beeped. "A hollow!" She jumped on his back. "That way!"

Inuyasha jumped out the window and saw a hollow on a roof. Kikyo jumped on his back, "Get him."

Inuyasha ran to the hollow and sliced his tail then he sliced his mask in half.

"You need more practice." Kikyo jumped on his back again and went home.

When they got there Kikyo dove into the closet. "Kikyo," Inuyasha called.

"What?"

"I've decided you can stay here since I have no choice."

"I was going to stay here even if you said no." Kikyo layed back in Inuyasha's closet. There was a long silence

"You know . . .what happened years ago. It was a demon named Naraku, not me who did that to you," Inuyasha told her.

"What did he do?" Kikyo opened the door to her closet.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what, Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked at him. Her eyes looked neutral, unlike the way they were at school.

"Nothing, go to sleep," Inuyasha told her. She did as told and closed the closet door.

Inuyasha went out into the night to Urahara's. "Welcome," Urahara greeted.

"How is it that Kikyo doesn't remember some things?" Inuyasha asked with a stern look.

"That's just how it is when you become a Death God/ Shinigami/ Soul Reaper or however you want to call it. You just forget some things from your life when your soul leaves your body." Urahara smiled. "Anything else, Sir?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground, "So she is not going to remember some things?"

"Yup," Urahara went back inside.

Inuyasha went back to his room and went to sleep.


	3. Department

Kikyo walked with Inuyasha after school. Today was a pretty easy day for Kikyo. Inuyasha kept hitting his head against the walls from Kikyo's fourteen hundred's actions. Kikyo remembered gym class that day.

_"Where you in some kind of accident?" Yuka asked, worriedly. _

_Kikyo finished putting on her school uniform shirt. "Not really . . ." They were dressing up in the girls locker room. "Um . . . I had a back problem, I'll get out of these bandages soon." Kikyo lied. She forgot this was the living world. Back in Soul Society they wore bandaged bras. 'I'll ask Inuyasha to buy me bra. I hope he'll understand . . .' Kikyo thought as she put on her socks._

_Yuka went back to changing into her uniform skirt. "You should be more careful." She smiled._

_"Yes, you're right," Kikyo smiled back. _

Kikyo sighed and looked at Inuyasha as he walked, he looked bored. She grabbed his uniform sleeve, making him stop. He turned his head slightly, "What?"

"Can you buy me a bra?" Kikyo asked in her normal stoic voice.

Inuyasha blushed after months in the modern world, he knew what those were. "No." He looked away, bashfully.

Kikyo grabbed his hand, "They're growing and they won't fit in these bandages anymore." Inuyasha looked at her hand in twined with his. His head getting red, still no words came from his mouth.

"Say something, fool." Kikyo grasped his hand even tighter.

Inuyasha stared into her brown, muddy eyes, "Why do you act all goody like in school or with other people, instead of your stolid self?"

Kikyo's eyebrow twitched, "Don't change the subject." She grabbed the now small bangs from the side of his head, "I get it, you want me to act sweet around you?" She put his face close to hers, "Pretty please, will you buy me a bra?" She kissed his forehead softly. She let go of his bangs and put her hands on her hips, "There I have pleased your sea of raging hormones.

"Wh-wh-what? Rag-ging hormones?!" Inuyasha was flushed with red. "F-fine, I'll take you to get yourself a bra, happy?"

"Very," Kikyo bowed. They began walking another direction. Kikyo looked at the ground, "What's the relationship between you and Higurashi san?"

Inuyasha stiffened, "We're just friends. Just that."

Kikyo looked at him with her emotionless face, "What do you feel about her?" She let go of his hand.

"Can you just stop asking questions?! You're freaken annoying!" Inuyasha folded his arms in front of his chest and looked ahead.

Kikyo looked down, for the first time in 550 years she sort of felt . . .what's the word . . hurt. Her emotionless face turned into a sad one. She also folded her arms in front of her chest. She kept quiet.

After a long silence, Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo worridly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean it." He wanted to embrace her badly, but knew it would only make things difficult. Kikyo still didn't say anything. Inuyasha turned around and face her. He held her shoulders with his hands, tightly.

"Don't worry about it." She said and proceeded to the mall ahead. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

They entered the store and went to the bra department. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo. "Hurry up." 

Kikyo nodded and picked out some bras and then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and went to the unisex dressing room. Inuyasha pulled away, "Where are you taking me?"

Kikyo grabbed his hand again, "To the dressing room." She pulled him into the small room. She told him to sit down, which he did. Kikyo began removing her school uniform shirt.

Inuyasha stopped her, "Wait, I'll get out."

"Oh come _on _Inuyasha, you've seen me bare naked before. So seeing me topless shouldn't really bother you." She went back to taking off her uniform shirt.

"I don't recall-"

"Well, you used to watch me bathe in the springs and waterfalls before," Kikyo grinned. Inuyasha looked shocked. "Inuyasha, it's ok to get so . . . ."

"What?!" Inuyasha stood up from the bench. It was a small space, not enough room for two. Kikyo stumbled and fell with her bandages bra on. Now they were both were on the ground in an awkward position. Inuyasha was on top of her, putting his hand on his temple.

"Would you get off, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, redness crept up her cheeks.

Inuyasha did the same and got off. He turned away. "Just hurry, already." He didn't get it, why did he feel this way around Kikyo and not Kagome?

"Done, now we should leave." Kikyo grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha paid at the register with the money he had earned in his part time job. The clerk was a young girl with brown hair, she counted the money in her hands. She put it in the register and looked up. "My, what a cute couple!"

"Wa-" Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, wondering if she remembered being lovers or if she just remembered being friends. He sniffed the air. . . .Kagome. He panicked, "Um, uh, thank you." He quickly grabbed Kikyo's hand and ran to an ice cream store. He quickly ordered some ice cream and came back to Kikyo. "Here, now let's go." He grabbed her hand and ran outside. He took the long way to the Higurashi Shrine.

Kikyo looked at the ice cream in her hand. It came in a cup with a spoon. She spotted a park with no one in sight. It was getting pretty late. "Can we sit there?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, relieved he was out of Kagome's sight. He and Kikyo sat on a bench.

"How do you eat this?" She showed him her ice cream.

"You just get the spoon and dip it in and eat it. That's all." Inuyasha ate his ice cream peacefully.

Kikyo dipped in her spoon and brought it up her mouth. She savored it and sat there thinking in silence.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is delicious." She put the spoon in Inuyasha's mouth. He blinked, innocently. Kikyo laughed and brought the spoon to his mouth and pushed it in. Inuyasha laughed too.

Kikyo ate her ice cream. Suddenly, she dropped her spoon and her eyes went wide. "OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" She clenched her head. "My head!"

Inuyasha burst into laughs, which normally doesn't happen. "It's just a brain freeze. It'll go away." He patted her head.

Kikyo pulled her hair, "The pain . . ."

"That's for eating fast." Inuyasha carried her bridal style. "We have to get home before Kagome does." He speeded to the shrine with Kikyo in his arms.

They got home safely. Kikyo went inside her closet and changed. It started raining, Inuyasha laid back onto his bed relaxing. Then there was lightening and thunder, not disturbing Inuyasha at all.

Kikyo jumped up in her closet by the sound, she peeked outside, wondering where the noise came from. She looked at Inuyasha who reached over to the lamp and turned off the light. Then the room was filled with light from the lightening, There was a loud roar in the sky. Kikyo jumped out of the closet and went under Inuyasha's bed sheets.

Inuyasha looked down in the bed sheets and saw Kikyo pressed warmly against his body. "Kikyo I have to ask you to get out."

Kikyo shook her head and then there was another loud thunderous noise. Kikyo grabbed his arm. "What's that?"

"It's called thunder and the light is called lightening. Now go back to the closet." Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo shook her head once again, "Please, let me stay. I've never experienced lightening and thunder before in Soul Society. Please." She snuggled deep into the covers.

"Fine, you can stay." Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kikyo up next to him. He embraced her, "Is that better."

"Much," Kikyo closed her eyes. Meanwhile Inuyasha admired her facial features. He ran his thumb up and down her cheek, "Kikyo. I'm sorry . . ."

* * *

Another update. These chapters will get bigger and come faster just review! Anyways it's getting warmer here, so I'm pretty happy and . . .bored. I'll work on my other fic for now. Bye . 


	4. Thunderstorms

Inuyasha opened his eyes, they soon widened. He almost yelped, but then remembered that Kikyo is only sleeping beside him because of the rain. Kikyo smiled in her sleep, making Inuyasha wonder what she was dreaming about. "Inuyasha, I lo-" She snuggled deeper into the covers. "I love . . ." Inuyasha listened carefully, his heart thumping loudly. "I love strawberry cheesecake."

Inuyasha sighed angrily and pulled Kikyo closer to him. The door burst open, revealing Sota. "Onii chan!" Inuyasha looked up and saw him. He quickly pushed Kikyo down, deep into the covers. "Can . . . I sleep here?"

"No," Inuyasha kept pushing Kikyo down as she help trying to poke her head out of the covers so she could breathe better.

Sota hugged his pillow and blue blanket, "Please, Onii chan? I had a bad dream." Kikyo opened her eyes once she found out that she couldn't breathe enough air. Sota shot Inuyasha a pleading look.

"Fine, just turn around until I tell you to turn back." Inuyasha told him. Sota turned around, facing the door.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as looked under the covers. "Go to the closet." Kikyo shook her head and grabbed his leg. "Come on, do it or I'll tell everyone at school your weakness." Kikyo looked up and gave him a look, just like Sota's.

"Can I turn around now?" Sota asked.

"Not Yet." Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo, "Hurry." Kikyo quickly got into the closet. "Now."

Sota dragged his blanket and pillow onto Inuyasha's bed. Soon after, Sota fell asleep. Inuyasha carried him back to his room Inuyasha went back to his room and opened the closet door, no Kikyo in sight.

He panicked and looked under his bed and all over his room. Inuyasha looked in the living room then in the kitchen. Still no sign of her. He opened the bathroom door, no one. He pulled open the curtain.

Kikyo was undressed and in the bathtub. She stared at him, not really caring if he saw her. "Too bad. I beat you to the bath."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. He walked out of the bathroom."Stupid idiot, made me worry."

It was sun rise now. Kikyo came into the room, looking pretty shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I . . . you know I don't care if I die, but . . .I don't want to die this way. I really don't want to die this way." Kikyo looked terrified.

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her arms. "I smell blood. Where are you bleeding?"

"Well . . . I went to the bathroom and I saw blood on my underwear." Kikyo trembled. Inuyasha nearly fainted, _Oh no . . . anything, but this! I don't know how to deal with sanitary women stuff._

Inuyasha looked frantically around his room.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please give me more reviews, I tend to work faster. heh 


	5. P

"You're on your period?!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Why are we yelling about punctuation marks?!" Kikyo asked.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who was pacing. There was no way he would ask Kagome. That's for sure.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He turned to Kikyo, "Stay in the closet, I'll be right back."

"What if I come out of the closet?" Kikyo asked.

"Then you'll be gay!" Inuyasha jumped out of the window. Kikyo watched him leave. _Drip. Drip. _Kikyo looked down, the blood ran down her leg down to the carpet. _Hurry up, Inuyasha!_

She grabbed a towel from the bathroom, fortunately, no one was home. She took the stain out of the carpet using a cleaning product.

* * *

Urahara laughed and pounded the ground.

"Urahara san, I don't find it really funny. I think we should help her," Ururu said. Her hair was tied up in two pony tails. She seemed to be about ten years old.

Urahara kept laughing. "I'm sorry Ururu, hahahhaha I don't know about any woman sanitary things. You should hahahhaha know!!"

"Yes, Urahara san," Ururu ran to her room then came back with pads in her arms. She put in a bag, "Here you go, Inuyasha san, " She shyly walked away.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, glaring at the laughing Urahara. He hurried back to Kikyo.

He opened the window and stepped in.

Kikyo heard the noise and looked out of the closet, "Inuyasha! Did you find a cure?"

"I don't know if there's a cure . . .but . . . these'll do," He handed over the pads. His head turned the other way.

"How do you put these on?" Kikyo asked bluntly.

"How am I suppose know?!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and grabbed the packet of pads. "See," He pointed at the side of the packet. "The directions are there."

Kikyo grabbed the packet, "Okay!" She ran to the bathroom. After half an hour she came out. "It feels like diapers . . .Is that how it's supposed to feel?"

"How should I know?!" Inuyasha laid down on his bed. "Whatever."

Kikyo shrugged and climbed into her closet. She felt something under her knees. Looking down, she saw a small note.Her eyes lingered on it for a while. Finally, she picked it up. Carefully, she unfolded it.

_Expect the worst if you don't some back._

She hid the note under her pillow. "Inuyasha . . ." The hand writing was from the person she knew so well. Her hand trailed up to her throat. There was a beeping sound. Kikyo grabbed her phone and opened the closet door, "Hollow!"

She put on the glove and headed for Inuyasha with his arms wide. The glove went right through his head. Inuyasha's soul fell out, "Let's go."

Kikyo jumped on his back.

* * *

The hollow threw Kagome aside, "Wha-what was that?!"

Yuka jumped up, "Crap!" She then was hit across her face.

"I can't see anything. What is it?" Eri crawled on the floor, making her way to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and looked up ahead, "Huh?!" Her body was on the other side of the room, yet she was there. Eri was trying to shake her awake. Kagome noticed the chain on her chest. She gasped as she saw the hollow hovered over her. "Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha ran in front of her, his sword in front of him, blocking the hollow's tail.

"Inu . . .yasha?" Kagome put her hand on the chain her chest.

Inuyasha turned around, "Y-you can see me?"

"Huh?"

"Can't you see?! Kagome is dead!" The hollow cried.

Kagome's eyes widened as she she stood up, "Hojo kun?"

"Kagome? You remember now?" The hollow headed for her.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha tried stopping him, but he was hit by the hollow's tail. Blood oozed out of his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo ran toward the hollow, she jumped on his back. Her fists collided with the hollow's skull.

The hollow roared and flung Kikyo to the wall.


	6. Quit!

Kikyo was flung against the wall, "Ow." She slowly got up. Inuyasha quickly ran his sword down the hollow's mask.

Kikyo got up, but then fell on Inuyasha, " I'm sorry, . . . it hurts . . ."

"Kikyo I'm sorry, but can you fix Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, yes," Kikyo slowly healed Kagome's wounds. She then replaced her memory with another one. A pain shot through her back. Kikyo shut her eyes and tried to ignore it.

Kikyo turned around, "She's healed." She slowly got up. Her feet wobbled beneath her. Everything went blank . . .

* * *

I'm sorry, I know this is really short, but I am sorta thinking of quitting this fan fic.


End file.
